Jake and Renesmee's Story
by Locintania
Summary: A story about Jake and Nessie 17 years in the future. the two are married and 4 months later, they decide to escape the Cullen's and go to Isla Esme.
1. Chapter 1: Alice's vision

**After Breaking Dawn, 17 years later. Jacob and Renesmee have been married, and all awkwardness has subsided. It's 4 months after Jacob and Renesmee's honeymoon. We now join the Cullens in Carlisle(the city). Edward, Bella, Jasper, Carlise, Esme, and Emmett are out hunting, Jacob and Renesmee are at the store. Rose's POV.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I jerked up from my reading just then, suprised to hear such a peircing shreik from Alice. Well, maybe not. I saw the ink black spikes of her hair over the tip of my book. Alice had stopped screaming, but she was hypervenalating. Sighing, I put down the book and waited for her to calm down enough to explain what she had seen. I tried my best to concentrate on her rushed words.

"Oh my gosh, Rosalie!!!!!! I just saw our house, and everybody was paniked except Jake and Nessie!! Because THEY WEREN'T HERE!!!!!! Edward and Bella kept sobbing and it scares me and I don't know what to do!!" She had the most pathetic expression on her pulcritudinous face.

"Calm down, Alice, calm. JASPER!!!!!" I yelled into the empty house. Alice was soon not alone, but being held by two pale arms. "She's going crazy. Again." I picked up my book again and returned to my story. I couldn't care less that dog left, but taking Renesmee wasn't cool, no matter how willing she might be.

"ROSE!! This is serious! Jake and Nessie were GONE!!! I don't think you understand the urgancy here!!!" Alice faded away just then, and I suspected Jasper working his magic.

"Relax, Alice, they would never do that to Bella. Besides, what would they do? Why would they go? Lets just tell everyone to be on their toes, and forget it! Okay?" I was getting a bit frustrated with her, making a big deal out of nothing. She needed to take a chill pill, besides, I wanted to read. Alice and Jasper had left the room to go upstairs. The others weren't back from hunting, yet, so I only suffered more when I heard the bed upstairs bumping. Shuddering, I put down my book and ran outside. In about 5 seconds, I had caught up with Emmett, who was currently stalking a promising black bear. I wispered the news in his ear and he chuckled softly, because he's amazing and he agrees with me.

Just then, Emmett pounced and I leaned against a tree as I watched my monkey man suck all the lovely juice of the bear that was almost as tall as he. When he finished, he returned to my side, and I gave him a meaningful look. Emmett caught on quickly. We raced back to the house and on the bed in 2 seconds, flat. I chuckled at how quickly he could change moods, but also grateful.

**Nessie's POV**

Jake and I were at the grocery store, picking up a year's supply of food, mostly for him. It didn't matter how many times we went shopping, he always managed to eat it all in a week, anyway. We were planning a trip behind my family's back, which was hard to do, considering Edward was part of said family. It would be hard to keep this from his little ray of noticing things, no matter what we thought of. I pushed that thought out of my mind, because they can't stop us, no matter who they have on their side. Emmett? Hah! I can persuade him to not go against me. Jake won't be touched by anyone, especially Rosalie. Even after all these years, she still can't stand Jake, and niether can he, for that matter. We were going to Isla Esme first chance we got. The pictures the Cullens had were gorgeous, and to maintain a livable house over any period of time, you must actually _live _in it, or so I heard. A slow smile spread across my face as I looked up at Jacob, who smiled back at me. This was gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2:Finding Them

**Bella POV**

The next day, everyone is paniking at the Cullen household, exept Jake and Renesmee, because they weren't there. Everyone was frozen in silence, pondering in alarm at where the two could have gone.

"Jasper and I will search the woods for them." Alice mummbled as she and Jasper ran out of the house.

"Where could Jake and Nessie have gone?" wondered Rosalie aloud.

"Renesmee!" I corrected.

"Oh, get over it! We're not gonna call her Renesmee every time we talk to or about _Nessie_!"

I looked her square in the eye. "If I could beat Emmett, I can sure as hell can beat you!"

"You're never gonna let me forget that, are you?!?!?!?!" Emmett yelled in excasperation. I smiled a little.

"Never."

"Anyway, why do you insist we call her Renesmee?" Rosalie cut back in.

"Because it's beautiful, shut up." I saw the offended look on her face as she glided out of the room.A few seconds past befor anyone spoke again. It was Emmett again.

"At least she didn't name her something ugly, like Helga."

"Why does everyone hate the name HELGA?!?!?!?!?!" Edward suddenly screamed.

"It's UGLY!!!!!! DUH!!!!!" Emmett screamed back.

"My sister's name was Helga!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE A SISTER!!!!"

"IF I DID, HER NAME WOULD'VE BEEN HELGA!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Carlise finally cut in. "THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE!!! GET BACK TO SOLVING A MYSTERY PLEASE!!! BEFORE I GO 300 YEAR OLD VAMPIRE ON YOUR ASSES!!!!" That got us to shut our traps. We kept pondering, then I got it, after a long and confusing thought train, that I didn't even follow.

"I'VE GOT IT!!! Follow me!!!" I don't why I didn't tell them; I guess it was because I wasn't entirely sure myself.

**IN FORKS**

As it turned out, Jake and Renesmee weren't in Forks, but we decided to stay a while, anyway. Strictly for the sake of stalking old friends from high school just to see what was going on. We weren't staying for the cottage. We weren't. Really. I promise. O.K. maybe a little.

Edward and I tracked down first Jessica. It turned out that she hadn't married, but we smelled Eric at her house, which surprised both of us. Next, we found Angela and Ben happily married with 3 kids; Tony, Bobby, and Jon. I didn't really care about anyone else, but Edward really wanted to see what had happened to dear old Mike. He had married Lauren, and hadn't had any kids yet, and I figured that if they hadn't now, they never would. We left town after Charlie died, but we kept the house as one of the Cullen Estates, excatly the way it was. We stopped by La Push, or the line, anyway, and talked to Seth for a while. He was doing pretty good, bagged a few vamps lately with Leah, but nothing too excravagant, like when we were here.

Then, we had to leave, sadly, but Jake and Renesmee were still missing. I wasn't really worried about them, considering they were both adults, but everyone else was going crazy. So, off we went. To all the rest of our houses.


	3. Chapter 3: On the Island

**Jake's POV**

Nessie and I were swimming in the warm, blue ocean that surrounded us on the tropical island. The fish avoided Nessie, but were drawn to me like moss to a flame. You might have thought that we felt just a little guilty about the deciving the only family we have, but we hardly thought about it. We had so much fun, doing anything imaginable! Hiking, running, snorkleing, swimming, anything!

Suddenly, someone called the house, and, sadly, they didn't have caller I.D., so Nessie went in the kitchen to pick it up. I couldn't hear it, but I was pretty sure it was Edward. I was laying down on the sand in my swim trunks when I heard Nessie scream from the kitchen.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!? HE DIDN'T!!!!!!!"

I had no idea what she was talking about, until she stormed out here with the phone still glued to her ear, though I knew Edward had hung up. Nessie's eyes were bloodshot, and the most livid expression dominated her face. Sand flew up around her as she kicked it out of the way. The phone was lost somewhere in her rampage and I was scrambling up to defend myself, though I didn't phase. She opened her mouth and brought in as much air as she could and screamed so loud, I was sure that even the people in Rio could hear her piercing shriek.

"YOU MADE OUT WITH MY MOM?!" I tried to get a word in, but I couldn't, for two reasons:one; i couldn't make a sound, and, two; she wouldn't let me. "HOW COULD YOU?! MY _MOM?!"_

"Yea, before you were born, before your parents were married, and 20 years ago!!" I couldn't belive that was 2 decades ago and I _still_ looked this hot! Man, it was great! Even if I had to keep turning into a dog to do it.

"I JUST CAN'T BELIVE YOU MADE OUT WITH MY MOM! MY _MOM!_ MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD, THE PERSON THAT MADE ME WITH MY DAD! THAT PERSON IS MY MOM! AND _YOU MADE OUT WITH HER! EWWWWW!"_ She ranted like this for an hour, and followed me inside as I sat down on the couch to watch a movie, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to hear it. After that, she fumed in the pale white room for the rest of the day, and the next. During that time, I covered every surface I could find and knew she would find. Then, when she finally came out, I followed her around secretly with my mad ninja skills, while she was unaware of my being there-ness.

**Renesmee's POV**

After I got over sulking in my room I went into the kitchen watching suspicously as Jake followed me everywhere doing the strangest things, like acting like a magitian, and trying to hide himself behind the cabinets, unsucsessfully. I opened the cabinets, and saw over every available service a note that said "SORRY!!" I smiled a little, then closed the cabinets and turned around, starting when I saw the creepiest look on Jake's face, and it kind of creeped me out. Every time I opened anything, I saw that note, copied a thousand times over, I had to peel off about 100 sticky notes off the T.V. before I could watch my movie, and when Jake saw what movie it was, he watched me closely with ear plugs jammed into his ears.

After about 3 hours of sorry post its, I finally sat him down on the bleached white sand outside.

"O.K., Jake, I forgive you." A sigh of happyness left his throat, but I shut him up so I could continue. "It was just REALLY gross, I mean, imagine me kissing you dad!! Can you see my side now? I mean, my _mom._ Seriously, dude, gross."

"I could always see your side, and when I look back on it, I see how discusting it really was, I mean, Bella's my mother in law, now, even though I don't think of her as that." I looked at him as surprised as I thought that through, and Jake look so surprised that he soon covered himself. "You know, as a best friend. Only that, nothing more than what I would think of Seth. A friend." A small smile that made him look so adorable spread his lips, and I just laughed and told him:

"Oh, okay, babe, it's okay, haha." I then took both his hands and used the pull to lift us both up as we walked away, my hand around his waist and his arm around my soilders.

**Edward's POV**

"I CAN'T BELIVE THAT DIDN'T WORK!! OH, MY, GOD!!" Edward screamed

"YOU DON'T BELIVE IN GOD!" Carlise screamed back as Jasper silently shook his head as we ranted back and forth about expressions and god, and every so often, Alice would put in something about cheese in the same tone, just to mess them us up.


	4. Chapter 4:The Painting of the Faces

**Emmett's POV**

We were all at home, sulking, not talking, for fear of another fight breaking out. Suddenly, the phone rang, and it was Nessie, saying that they were at the airport, coming home from Rio. We all relaxed, and I went out side, to go to the store, except I didn't tell anyone where I was going.

A half hour later, I came back with a face painting set. I walked in, and everyone groaned. My face was twisted in an evil smile. I pulled out the kit.

"Who's first?" To everyone's surprise, Jasper volenteered. I didn't even ask him what he wanted, I straight off gave him the tiger face. In 2 seconds, I was finished, and Jasper, who must have obsorbed my giddy attitude, jumped up from the chair the second I was finished, and growled so ferociously, that with my paint job, and his acting skills, Edward, who had just walked in the room, was startled. My booming laugh echoed throughout the mansion. We had decided to move back into Washington. We wouldn't go into town, but it was because Jake and Edward and Bella wanted to stay.

When the rest of the family saw Jasper's face, they were less reluctant than they should've been to have their face painted. For Alice, a pixie face, for Edward, frankenstien, for Rose, a flower face, Esme, butterfly face, Bella, a mime, and Carlise, Dracula. I gave myself the leopord face. No one knew why they had thier face painted, and after all the silliness had subdued, they all still had their faces painted. I still had my paints out, and after Jake and Nessie walked in, and everyone had embraced them but me, I jumped on Nessie, captured her, and sat her in the chair. On her face, I drew a kitty face, and put some cat ears on her.

As I put the finishing touches on them both, (giving Nessie a fake mouse), I jumped back and let them give me "the eyes". Soundlessly, Nessie got off the pale white chair and put her hand on my cheek. Her face was clear as she sent me the video of the last time she hurt me, it wasn't easy for her, but she did it. How was beyond me. My expression turned embarressed, then, as she walked away, I sent my booming laugh through the house. Edward chuckled under his breath, but for a different reason. Jacob had a questioning look in his eyes as Nessie wispered "I'm dead serious," under her breath. She placed ther hand on his cheek and showed him the same thing she showed me, probably.

I ran for it. The last time Nessie so much as laid a finger on me, I hurt so bad, I had to go to Antartica, to live with the penguins. The polar bears were delicious! So thick and juicy. Coming back to reality, I realized I was now in Canada, with Nessie right behind me. She not only had both her parent's looks, but her father's speed, and then some. It was without hesitating we had all agreed that she was the fastest, and that really sucks when she's chasing you.

Nessie soon caught up with me and took me down. She didn't rip anything, and for that I was glad. She did, however, give me a headache, something I haven't had for over a century, and I didn't really want to remember. She punched me in the gut, stomach, and throat, and jumped on the rest of me. by the time she was done, I was rolling on the floor. The pain soon subsided, because it is very hard to hurt a vampire, and if you do, the pain only lasts for a few seconds. Nessie was probably back in Washington, on her way back to the house, so I followed behind as fast as I could, retracing our path by following the scent. I hoped she wouldn't tell anyone about when I begged for mercy, attempting bribe, threat, and then there was the endless era of "No, no! Please, no! No! No-oof!" But, of course, there she was, in the living room, animatedly talking about our wrestle. I could hear her tell them about my plead as I bounded over the river and back into the house. I didn't even spare a glance at the many pairs of delighted eyes following my as Nessie shot me down with her words. There was nothing I could do about it. I just had to wait here untill the laughter died down. So I would probably be here for a week, at least.

**Esme's POV**

After the chuckles died down, I thought of something. Something we hadn't thought of.

"Why didn't we think to go to my island? That was sure short minded of us!" I looked around the room, stopping when I saw everyone exchange glances at Carlise, exept Jake and Nessie, of course. Then, everyone pulled out a plane ticket for Rio de Jinero. Carlise pulled out two.

"We were gonna go today, if, by nine o'cloak, these two," he nudged Jake, who was sitting on the armrest of Carlise's chair." hadn't called from where ever they were. but now that there here, we have no use for these." I was furious. They had planned a trip to my Island and hadn't told Me!!!! Suddenly, Jasper chuckled, suprisingly untouched by my furious mood.

"APRIL FOOLS!!!!!! THESE TICKETS ARE FAKE!!! HAHA, GOT YA MOM!!"


	5. Chapter 5: Mike's return

Yea, sorry it took so long to update! I ran out of ideas... so if you want me to write about something... tell me.

**Mike's POV**

It was a cold and rainy day. Again. It was always a cold and rainy day without Bella. It also might have to do with the fact that I lived in Forks. Oh, well. Lauren had just left, and I was left alone, to dwell with my emo self. At college, I dyed my hair black and grew it out. My wardrobe mysteriously faded from colorful to colorless. My eyes seemed like they had permanantly darkend because of all the eyeliner I had been wearing recently. After I graduated, though, I stopped dressing so goth, because it just looked weird for a grown man to dress like the world had exploded and gone to hell with the devil, who was amazingly gorgeous with reddish-brownish hair and topaz eyes. This devil of whom I speak goes by the name of Edward Masen Cullen. I hated his guts.

I flopped down on my beat-up old mattress and reached underneath my pillow and found my senior yearbook. I opened it up and it went right to the much opened page. I looked down at her angel face, those big brown eyes, her glorious brown hair, that gorgeous smile. I sighed as I remembered her clumsyness, dancing on her wedding night. I had gotten Tyler to take a picture of us, and I put it right here, on this page. As I dreamed that it was our wedding day, instead of _theirs._

With a sigh, I got up and put on some shoes, deciding to visit her dad's house, and then the Cullen's old place, as I used to after they went to some far off country. A shudder ripped down my spine as I unwillingly imagined what they did in I taly, or wherever they went.

My old Sudan started with a loud and startling roar. I slowly made my way down the old street, when a very new and expensive car zipped past my senior automobile. I knew by heart every car and their owner, and I didn't recognize this one, but I sure remembered the driver; Jacob Black. This suprised me a great deal, because he hadn't aged one bit sense the last time I saw him. Granted, he did look about 25 at the time, but as my eyes caught a look of who was in the passenger's seat, I almost had a heart attack. It was a perfect combonation of the angel and devil. Her curly locks bounced as she laughed to something Jake said. As soon as I saw her eyes, I had to pull over. Big, brown eyes, the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Instead of going to Charlie's house, as I planned, I went to the old Cullen house first.

I pulled in the long driveway, suprised to find it strangely cleared out. When I got to the big lawn, I took a deep, calming breath before I stepped out of the car. After I stumbled out of my seat, I looked up and saw the most glorious creature glide out of the bushes. Her long, brown hair flowed behind her like a burgandy water fall. All her features were perfect, angular, but in an attractive way. Her eye's weren't the chocolate I had expected, but rather a strange golden brown. As I looked into them, I heard her gasp, and breath one word in a perfect, bell voice.

"Mike!"


	6. Chapter 6:Mike's Dream

**Mike's POV**

I stood there, my jaw hanging limply, as I took in the new, glorious, and positively fabulous Bells. I saw her hand twitch, and she looked like she was consentrating on something very hard. She soon relaxed and let out a gasp of air. I only vaguely heard the car aproach as I stood there, my feet planted on the ground. It was her. It was really her.

Someone got out of the car, and I heard a deep, musky voice. One that was strangly familar to me, even after all these years.

"What's going on, Bella?" Jacob's voice called out. I turned around to see them standing there looking confusedly into her golden eyes. Bella then looked meaningfully at the bushes surrounding her, and I saw the kid's attention called to them, looking not only confused, but also consentrated.

As the two looked intently at the bushes, it rustled a little.

"Who's in there?" I called out tentitavely. I was answered by silence. Then, Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Suddenly they shot open.

"No one is there, Mike." I looked at her disbelivingly. She never was a good liar, so I was suprised when it sounded plausable. But I knew that someone was there. Jake and the stranger child wouldn't be looking at nothing so intently.

"No, I know there's something there. I know it!" I cried back. But Bella just shook her head back and forth.

"This is a dream, Mike! I'm actually your sister, and we're speaking Amsterdamish." I was majorly confused now. What was Amsterdamish? Just then, I heard a chuckle coming from the bush. I looked at Bella expectantly. "There isn't anyone there, Mike. That was the bush. The bush lives!!" She threw up her arms in the air like Dr. Frankenstien. Just then, Jake and the girl looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly they were on their knees, worshoping the bush.

"Save us, oh mighty, powerful, and cheesey one!!" Jake called out.

"We only live to serve you!! The cheese is on me!!" The devil's daughter called out. The bush shook importantly, and in a gruff voice, called out;

"SERVE ME AS YOU MAY!!! I STILL DON'T SEE ANY CHEESE!! BRING THE LOVELY ORANGE TO ME!! NOW!!" With that, the two hurried off into the white mansion. I was left alone with the bush and Bella. I still didn't belive her. My memory held no recolection of going to sleep.

"How do I know this is a dream? This all looks extremely real." I told her, narrowing my eyes. Suddenly, she was right in front of my face.

"If this weren't a dream, how come I got here so fast? I told you, this isn't real." This time I really belived her. I nodded my head fast. The two kids came out with as much cheese as their arms could carry. And considering Jacob's arm span, that was quite a lot. They carefully placed the crapload of cheese in front of the Bush.  
"That's great!! NOW, LETS GO START A WAR!!" He yelled. The others screamed encouragingly in response, and dissapeared. I was left alone, just standing there. I soon saw images of the 3 people and the bush taking over a rock. I was confused, and I soon passed out. I woke with a start in my own room, breathing heavily. I was still fully clothed, and I had the yearbook in my hands. I must have fallen asleep looking back on old memories. Huh. Dream Bella was telling the truth.

**Edward's POV**

As Bella, Nessie, Jake and I stood outside of Mike's window, I heard his thoughts; "_Huh. Dream Bella was telling the truth." _I laughed quietly to my self. I looked over the the others, who were staring at me curiously. I quietly repeated Mike's thought, and they chuckled with me. I remember hiding in the bush, and asking for all the cheese I could get my hands on. I couldn't contain myself much longer. I ran away from the window as fast as I could, and soon I was in the middle of no where, laughing my butt off. I was soon joined by all the others as we remembered our Mike's dream. All of a sudden. Aro was right next to me, laughing as hard as I was.

"Holy crap!!"I yelled, more startled than I had been in 2 centeries. My family had stopped laughing, but Aro just keept laughing, like it wasn't strange at all that he wasn't there a second ago, and now he was. I hadn't even realize that he was holding my hand, and I quickly pulled it away, and that just made his loud bellows multiply even more in volume. I sniffed the air around me, quickly realizing he was alone. There was no one else's scent on him, either!! Everyone just looked at him with wide eyes. He eventually calmed down, and left the forest, shaking his head and chuckling quietly to himself. Though he left, I was sure that wasn't the last we would see of him this week.


	7. Chapter 7:Aro?

**Jacob's POV**

We all just stood there, stareing at each other, wondering what had just happened. Suddenly, Alice came running through the bushes, a frantic look on her perfect face. Her profile changed to disapointed as she surveyed the area around us.

"Aw, man! I missed him! Sorry, guys, I didn't see him until 5 minutes ago!" We all turned our eyes to her, the same look of shock on all our faces.

We decided to go home. 20 minutes after we got there, Aro came through the door, a big smile on his face.

"RENESMEE!! YOUR ALIVE!!! I'm so happy to see that this whole ordeal has been taken care of without anyone dying!!" We just stared at him. Suddenly, Renesmee gasped and ran up to him.

"Oh, it's you! I remember now!" *chuckle chuckle* "How are you? My goodness, it's been so long!!" He answered her back with a smile.

"I'm doing fantastic!! I'm so happy to see that you aren't an immortal child, after all!! You had such bright thoughts, I was happy to share them! And what a gift that is, too!" They went on for hours, conversing like old friends. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and I sat on the white couches staring at the two incredulously. Gradually, Carlisle joined the conversation, and the rest of us just sat there. We eventually left out of boredom. I phased and I could hear Seth in my head.

_What's happening at the Cullen's house? I smell something EVIL._

_Aro. Do you remember him? from when Renesmee was a baby?_

_How could I forget? The happy emo vamp. He creeps me out. _

_Hahaha, I know, right? Crazy! Hey, where's Leah?_

_Philup's place. _

_*groan* I could've guessed. Ever since she imprinted on him, that's all she ever does! When was the last time she phased?_

_Last week. _SHOCKING!! _But I can't help but be happy for her. I mean, with all that she went through with Sam..._

_Yeah, I guess your right. Lets go eat, I'm starved. _

_DITO!!_

_When was the last time you ate?_

_...an hour ago..._

**Aro's POV**

"So, Aro, what brings you here?" Carlise asked me. I deliberated on answering, but then Renesmee showed me a flash back of her mauling 3 bears at once, and sped up my deliberation.

"Well, I was bored with just sitting cooped up in Italy, so I decided to take a break. You don't know how boring it gets! Just rule and eat, rule and eat!"

"Oh, I couldn't stand it!!" Nessie agreed with me. Suddenly I didn't hear any sign of anyone nearby. I turned to them intently and they to me.

"Alright, here's the plan, " I wispered. "On my way here, I saw a farm, filled with cattle. I want to change them into vampire cows, and then, set them loose over a city!!" I told them in a hushed voice. They didn't say anything for a long moment. They turned to look at eachother, then back at me, grinning.

"O.K.!!" I indescreatly touched Carlisle's arm.

_I need a break from all the good-boy doctor stuff. I wanna be BAD!! _

I drew my arm back with a shock, and smiled back at them.

"Okay, lets go get Alice. We can't do this with her not on our side." They both agreed with me, and we found her by a stream, alone (HUZZAH!!), and we recruted her. The four of us then went to Uncle Jemima's farm, just south of here to start our undefeted army of cows!!


	8. Chapter 8: Unbelivable, and some cows

**Jasper's POV**

It was a calm, quiet evening, nothing going on, then, suddenly, I felt a rush of excitement coming from an unknown source. In 5 seconds, the scene changed into complete chaos. Wood from the trees of the forest we were in was flying in many different directions, a stampede was coming from cows, but these cows were much different than the ones we had eaten before, they were almost as strong as us, they had piercing eyes, they were all VERY intimidating, and the biggest similarity of all, they were dead. I knew instantly what had happened. Aro, Carlisle, and Renesmee had plotted something, and now i knew what it was. They were planning to make vampire cows.

Wow. I was suprised to see Carlisle to pull a prank of this immatureity. Aro? Oh, HELL yes. Renesmee? Perhaps, it depends on what mood she would be in. I guess she felt rebelious. She is so bipolar, even more so than her dead-head father. Edward is the most moody person I have ever met in my entire existance. One word can change his mood in half of a half of a nanosecond. I mean, goodness! Will you PLEASE keep yourself under control for 5 minutes?

Anyway, people were rushing around all over the forest, trying to avoid the vampiric cattle. I heard Alice softly giggle, then some more, and before long, she was in full-out hysterics. Then Emmett was laughing, then Esme, then me, then Edward, then Rosalie. After a while of this, we all climbed up a random tree, draped all over it's limbs, laughing like there was no tomorrow. The three culprets strolled up to our tree, also laughing. I signaled the others in the tree with my eyes, and we stopped abruptly and glared at Aro, Carlisle, and Renesmee. They stopped, confused, except for Renesmee, she felt devstatingly sad, and looked it, too. Her brown eyes were big as very large marbles, no, as big as poker chips. Emmett purposley broke off a twig from the tree, and we launched our selves on to our family, breaking out in loud chuckles. Aro just stared down at us, smiling. He walked away into the forest, feeling very acomplished. I wondered why, and if this was the reason he came down here. And if not, why did he come? He is a very confusing person, that one.

We all sighed and layed down next to each other, in a circle formation. That was when Bella and Jacob came into the forest from the grocery store. they layed down next to their soul mates, and Renesmee put her hands on their cheeks, and soon, they were laughing so hard, they were silent. The rest of us started laughing from watching their bodies, which looked liked they were having seizures. We hadn't had this much fun in what felt like forever. I felt an imediate rush of gratitude for Aro, for doing this for us.

"What happened to the cows?" Bella asked. We all looked at each other, that same question evident on each of our faces. I shrugged and let it go, I didn't really care.

Then a thought came to my mind. I didn't see this coming. Alice could see the future. Why didn't she tell us, if she saw it. Why didn't Edward tell us? He knows that Bella hates suprises, and Edward loves her to death, literally. So why? That bastard!

"Hey Bella, why did you go to the store today?" I asked, trying to figure this out.

"Because Edward said we were low on food for Jacob and Renesmee. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. No offense, but Edward, why the sudden interest in Jacob? I mean, he kissed your girlfriend twice, hated your wifes womb, but loved your wife, then, had a sudden interest in Renesmee, and there they are, 17 years later, married. I don't know about you, but that wouldn't put Jacob high on my list of good things." I don't really know why I ripping out old wounds. I felt mean today. Grrr!

"No, I don't care about all that stuff anymore, I mean, Jacob can't help feeling what he feels. He is my son now." ew. That's kinda gross. Edward was feeling pleasent, Bella was feeling nervous, Renesmee was feeling confused, again, and Jacob was just plain mad. I was still curious, though.

"But after all he did to you..."

"I don't feel resentment toward Jacob!" annoyed.

"For God's sake, man, feel! FEEL!!!" that was when I jumped on top of Edward and grabbed his head, and i transmitted a great rush of feeling toward him, some that he hadn't felt in a century. It was quite fun to watch. I know that the others definately got something out of it, especially Emmett, who, suprisingly, remained silent throughout the whole ordeal. Suddenly, I jumped into the air, landing softly on a high limb, above the others, I spread my arms wide, spread out my fingers, yelled, and more feelings coursed through me like never before, and everyone felt what I felt, knew what I knew, and so on. It was the most incredible thing I had ever experienced in my entire life, and un-life. I felt powerful, I felt free, I felt amazing, impossible, incredible, and godly. It was great!


	9. Chapter 9: Mike's return AGAIN!

**Mike's POV**

_ If only I could have that dream again. How I miss my beloved Bella!_ I thought to myself. I was looking at the yearbook, wondering who that strange girl was. The other people were people I knew, so why was she unfamiliar?

My phone buzzed and I looked at the screen.

_WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED ME YET? _Lauren. Ugh. What a bitch. You know what?

_IM BREAKING UP WITH U! _I sent her back, and turned off my phone. I so did NOT want to deal with her right now.

I decided to actually go to the Cullen house this time, instead of just dreaming about it. On the few red stoplights I had on the way there, I gazed at the picture of Bella I had taped to my steering wheel. The squares behind me continually honked at me to go every time I got lost in those big brown eyes. It made me wonder why I had dreamt up Bella so different than this picture I had here.

In fact, so many things about that dream didn't make sense. Besides the whole bush thing, I don't get why my dream would've told me it was a dream, surely I would've know that anyway? And why did everyone else in my dream not get that it was a dream until Bella signaled them with her eyes?

I don't get my own mind. As I pulled into the Cullen driveway, I realized it looked exactly the same as my dream.

And Jake and the demon child were sitting on the front steps.

And Edward and Bella were laying down on the lawn, staring at each other, until when I pulled up, and they stared at me.

And everyone looked the same in my "dream".

And Edward looked no different than when I last saw him, 17 years ago.

Dr. Cullen came rushing out of the house, followed by the rest of the family, none of which looked any different, like they should have.

"WHAT THE HECK?"


End file.
